The invention relates to a device that may be utilized as a cigarette lighter, or as a light source for illuminating charts, maps or the like. The invention is particularly adapted for use on boats or in automobiles, and is adapted to be used with a conventional socket for cigarette lighters and the like that are presently commonly provided on boats and in automobiles.
The invention is particularly advantageous in that it is easy and simple to construct, easy and simple to operate, and allows for ready replacement of the light source. The invention positively provides switching between a first condition in which, upon actuation, an electric resistance heating element is heated to provide a heat source for lighting of a cigarette or the like, and a second position in which the electric light illuminates an area adjacent the device.
The most basic component of the device according to the invention comprises a plug body which is elongated in a first dimension, and is adapted to cooperate with a conventional socket which is connected up to a source of electricity. Typically, the socket would be connected up to the battery of a boat or automobile.
The plug body comprises an ignitor coil and a cup mounted at a first end thereof, and a light bulb socket mounted within the plug body (which is hollow) at a central portion thereof. Means are provided defining an opening in the plug body adjacent the light bulb so that light from a bulb received by the light bulb socket shines exteriorly of the plug body, to illuminate the immediately surrounding area.
At the second end of the plug body preferably a removable cap is provided. Internal screw threads of the cap can cooperate with external screw threads on the plug body. A reciprocal element is also provided adjacent the second end of the plug body. The reciprocal element is mounted within the plug body (and cap) for reciprocal movement in the first dimension from a first position, wherein when the plug body is in operative association with the socket the ignitor coil heats up, to a second position wherein, when the plug body is in operative association with socket, the light bulb received by the lamp socket is illuminated. A switching action is preferably effected by utilizing a leaf spring contact operatively connected to the ignitor coil, and normally biased into engagement with a ground element, which comprises an interior surface of the hollow plug body. A linear cam is formed on a portion of the reciprocal element, and the linear cam engages a cam follower portion of the leaf spring to move the leaf spring from a position in contact with the ground element, to a position wherein it is not in contact with the ground element, but rather is in contact with a portion of the reciprocal element, which is of electrically insulating material.
The reciprocal element preferably comprises a resilient piece of plastic which has a generally U-shape. The two legs of the U preferably are symmetrical, and each has a linear cam formed at the free end thereof, and an upstanding portion (extending in a second dimension perpendicular to said first dimension) extending outwardly from the middle of the legs. The cross-portion of the U is preferably circular in plan and is accessible through an opening formed in the end cap. The upstanding portions are guided by slots formed on the exterior of the plug body, and extending in the first dimension.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a simple to construct and utilize, and effective, combination cigarette lighter and map/chart lighter. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.